


i'm crazy for you

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, circus AU, possibly a multi chapter, they're so in love and so talented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: ...Rey is kind of in love with Finn. She just hasn't told him yet.(Little does she know, he's kind of in love with her too).





	

**Author's Note:**

> First a ballet school au (which may or may not be added to soon...shhhhh) and then a circus au. You'd never guess I like performing. Probably gonna be a singer or band au next or something lmao  
> Enjoy!

Sequins. Sequins everywhere. Sequins and smoke machines and big music and magic tricks that make the audience hang on the edges of their seats.

This is the life Rey has always dreamed of. Travelling the country in a big trailer with a team of people who have become her best friends. Performing twice a day to audiences who watch with baited breath and smiles on their faces, gazing on with glee and suspense as someone balances their entire body weight on the hilt of a sword. It’s everything she's ever wanted.

But Rey never expected to meet someone who would soon become the most important person. She never expected that the circus company would pair her up with him, and choreograph an entire aerial silks routine - and occasionally several other types of routine - for just the two of them.

According to the choreographer and their circus direcor, Finn and Rey had good chemistry, even straight after they first met; and he said that it grew even more when they started properly working together. So he decided that the audience would love to see the way they work and move together.

…Rey isn’t complaining. In fact, she has a _huge_ crush on Finn. More than that, even.

Ever since he walked in on that first rehearsal day, all smiles and fresh face and “the new guy in the company”, Rey’s had a bit of a thing for him. (Okay, a _bit_ is an understatement. She has a _huge_ thing for him).

“Finn, do you think I should sew this or pin it?” Rey asks, looking at Finn where he’s in front of the mirror applying his stage makeup.

He looks her over and steps closer. “How long do you have to wear it for?”

“All of our routines in the first act.”

“Hmm…,” he reaches out and pinches the fabric between his fingers, and plays with a pin between his others. “I mean, if I’m talking from selfish reasons, I’d rather you sewed it. I don’t want to get stabbed by a pin when I’m holding you up in the air,” he flashes her a grin, and she laughs, shaking her head playfully.

“Good point. I’ll sew it, then. It only needs to be taken in a little. It was just a little lose yesterday night and I don’t want people to, like, see down my leotard when I’m spinning or anything.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, I think other places tend to charge extra for that kind of thing. And it's usually 18+.” He's smirking that infuriating yet extremely irresistible smirk of his.

She hits him playfully in the arm but giggles despite herself. “Shut up.”

He’s kind of a really great friend. In fact, he's her best friend. They instantly became close, realising that they had a lot in common and liked to laugh together and they _trusted_ each other, and so now Rey feels like she can tell him anything. (Apart from the fact that she, you know, _loves him_.)

They have movie nights every Friday, and on one or more occasion it’s ended with them falling asleep on the sofa and then awkward mumbling the next morning as they wake up in compromising positions.

But the awkward muttered sentences never stop Rey’s lips from forming a smile that she just can never seem to shake.

“I need to put more chalk on my hands today; I almost slipped last night.” Rey comments, half-absentmindedly as she dusts some blusher on to her cheeks.

“I know, I felt it.”

“Thanks for catching me.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

She smiles at him in the reflection of the mirror. Realises she doesn’t need to apply blusher, because her cheeks are suddenly getting a little warm all on their own.

“Lovely people!” The circus director announces as he enters the backstage area where all the performers are getting ready for the last show of the day. “It’s T-minus thirty minutes until curtain up! Beginners please finish your warm-ups and do final checks. The audience is already arriving!”

Mr Smith is a flamboyant character, with purple highlights in his hair and a bright green waistcoat. He’s in his fifties, and he loves everyone. Rey and Finn never fail to smile when he’s around, because _he_ is always smiling; and he’s so encouraging and passionate about the show that they put on, that it makes the rest of the team even more passionate, too.

“Thanks, Mr. Smith!” Finn says, offering him a grin.

“You two!” Mr. Smith addresses Finn and Rey, heading over to them, his smile bright and electric.

“Yes, sir.” Rey says playfully.

“I need you to bring me _fire_ tonight!” He exclaims, taking one of Finn and Rey’s hands in each of his. “Bring me that chemistry and excitement that I’ve seen in every other performance! I’ve heard countless reviews that say you two are the highlight of the show, and I know you’ll bring your all out on to the stage tonight. I am so thankful for all your hard work and dedication! All of you!” He turns to the entire room for the rest of that sentence, and everyone smiles at him, fondly shaking their heads.

“Thank you, Mr. Smith. We’ll bring the fire, as always.” Finn smiles.

Mr. Smith always gives Finn and Rey this pep talk before a performance. He says the same thing every time. It’s a part of his charm.

“I can’t wait to see you in action!”

“Thank you!” Rey calls after him as he walks away. She looks at Finn, who’s smirking, and holds his gaze for a long moment. And then they burst in to a small fit of giggles, Rey covering her mouth and Finn’s shoulders shaking up and down as he tries to suppress his laughter.

“I love him,” Rey giggles, “he’s too cute.”

“He’s the best.” Finn agrees.

“He is,” she sighs. And then, “okay, we should warm up. We only have, like, forty minutes.”

  


Rey’s favourite part of every show is when they’re in the middle of a performance, and she looks out at the audience to see a little girl with a look of awe and wonder on her face. There’s always at least one; always in a trance over the pretty lights and the way Rey and Finn fly up in the sky, hanging on with just one arm to the silk that flows from the ceiling down to the floor. Little eyes follow their every move, and Rey hopes that at least one little girl gets inspired to go and take classes for this art. This _art_ that makes Rey’s life so bright and beautiful and fulfilling.

It’s one thing to perform, but it’s another to inspire.

Rey also loves the aftermath of a show, where everyone is hyped and grinning, and she can hear the buzz of the audience leaving and chatting, discussing their favourite parts of the show.

Backstage, the performers crowd around the mirrors, taking off makeup and leaving huge piles of face wipes on the tables in front of them, covered in all kinds of colours and shades. Costumes get hung up as everyone changes and the madness of the night starts to die down. The producers will come around and thank each performer, and vice-versa, and all the performers give each other hugs and congratulations.

Rey has never had a family. She grew up being shipped from group foster home to group foster home. But now, being in this circus, she finally feels like she has a home. A _family_.

Everyone cares so much about each other; there’s such a huge sense of camaraderie and support, and no one is in competition with each other, much to the public’s surprise.  
Everyone believes in each other. Supports each other.

And it all got even better when Finn came along. Because, for the first time in Rey’s life, she has a friend. Not just any friend, either; a friend she can laugh with and eat pizza with and watch movies with; but also a friend she can cry in front of, walk around in sweatpants with greasy hair, and feel like she can completely let down her guard around.

The circus is on tour for eight months a year, but in the months when the touring season is over, Finn always lets Rey stay at his place. She used to crash at other company members’ places, which was wonderful, but Finn actually has the space and no other roommates. So it just makes sense. And they get along so well, like they’ve always known each other, so it’s really the best feeling she’s ever known; to finally feel like she belongs. Like she’s not only accepted, but wanted. Cherished.

Maybe that’s why it’s kind of scary that she has all these _other_ feelings for him. Because she finally has a friend who she is _so_ close to – so _trusting_ of – and she’s worried that, if she happens to let slip that she’s kind of in love with him, then it might ruin everything.

And, even if he were to feel the same, they could never have a relationship. It could ruin their friendship, if things went wrong. She's sure of it. (...Sort of.)

So it’s kind of an impossible situation. But Rey manages to keep herself happy with it all by just purely feeling grateful for having a friend like Finn; a friend so amazing, just like she always wished for.

And she has a family now. A home. Her home isn’t a static place, like she always imagined; her home is spread between several trailers, travelling around the country together, never quite staying in one place for very long. They eat in diners and roadside cafés, cook simple pasta or pizza and play card games on the road. They share trailers and makeup removers and hair products, and funny stories and life advice.

Rey realises she’s staring at the entire room of these wonderful people – and that she’s _still_ grinning after Poe grinned at her about ten minutes ago – when Finn walks in and catches her attention. She’s been so lost in thought that she hasn’t even realised that most people are already changed and clearing up after themselves.

“Hey,” Finn grins, heading over to where she’s standing.

“Hi,” Rey pretends she _wasn’t_ just thinking about how much the company – and _Finn_ specifically – mean to her. “Where have you been?” They’re the only ones still with full makeup and costumes on.

“Sorry, I was just talking to Mr. Smith. He says that tonight was a wonderful performance, and that we’re to spend every second in our two days with no show working on our chemistry and perfecting our art. He gave me the ‘you two have so much potential’ speech. He’s talking about us moving on to a bigger company when we’re ready, but says that he wants to keep us as long as he can because he loves us so much.”

“Oh, wow, he is _way_ too sweet,” Rey’s looking him in the eye, and it probably looks odd, because she can’t look away. (She literally _can’t_ ). “Bless him. But, to be honest, right now, I—I can’t see myself moving away from this company any time soon.”

“Me neither,” he’s still grinning at her. “I love it way too much here.”

“Me, too.”

“The people are too awesome to leave,”

He actually winks at her, and Rey almost _dies_. _How the hell is he so beautiful!?_ “Yeah. They are. You’re not half bad, either.”

He chuckles, shaking his head a little. And after a moment, he says, “hey—so, are you having an early night? Or are you good for another few hours?”

“Well…I was gonna go take a shower and then read for a while, but not an early night, no…,”

“Okay. Go shower. Then meet me in the main tent, 10pm.”

Rey frowns confusedly, a little smirk tugging at her lips. “What are you planning, Mister?”

“You’ll see.”

“Why are you trying to be mysterious?”

“I’m trying out a new style. How’s it working for me?”

“You’re a _dork_. You know that, right?” She picks up a makeup wipe and smirks at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You’ve told me once or twice,” he grins. “Okay, so 10pm, in the arena. Okay?”

“Okay. Wait—you’re not going to, like, jump out and scare me with something, are you?”

He chuckles. “No. I promise I won’t do something like that.”

“…Okay,” she drawls. “I’ll…see you then, then.”

One look at the clock on the wall tells her that she only has an hour and a half, and she really needs a shower, and she’ll need to get changed and dry her hair—

She turns away from Finn, and hurries in getting off the masses of makeup that is currently on her face. (Wearing it is fun, but taking it off? Not so much).

 

There’s no one around. Literally no one. She has to use her phone as a torch as she walks through the “backstage” tent, because the only light is coming from inside the main one, but it’s not enough to make sure she doesn’t trip over any stray costumes or chairs.

It’s 10pm, and everyone else is either asleep or tucked up in bed with Netflix or a book. Even the set assistants have gone to bed; meaning that, currently, it feels like Rey is the _only_ person around.

“Finn?” She whispers. “Finn, where are you?”

Suddenly, the room is filled with a light from the main tent, and there’s Finn, holding back the curtain with a grin on his face.

“Hi,” he says.

“What are you doing!?” She’s still whispering, but it’s a loud whisper, and for some reason the idea of speaking loudly seems strange.

“ _We_ ,” he grins, looking so proud of himself, “are rehearsing.”

“Rehearsing? Now? Finn, it’s late, and no one’s around!”

“Exactly! No one’s around. I’m only doing what Smith asked us to. Rehearsing in our spare time. We’re just being professionals here, Rey.”

Rey shakes her head at him. She smiles despite herself. “You’re _crazy_.”

He shrugs one shoulder. “It’s part of my charm.”

She finds herself bubbling with unexpected giggles, and she covers her face with her hand for a moment. He’s _unbelievable_.

“Come on!” he says excitedly, “grab your shoes! It’s rehearsal time.”

“At 10pm. In the dark.”

“It’s not dark. The lights are on.”

Rey sighs. Meets his eyes for a moment. He grins at her, head turned to the side a little and his eyebrows raised; almost like he’s just waiting for her to give in, because he knows she will.

She shakes her head and takes the first step towards him. “You’re lucky I wore leggings.”

Finn spends five minutes getting the silks rigged properly for them to use, whilst Rey rolls her ankles on the floor and gets herself warmed up just a little so she doesn’t pull any muscles.

Once Finn has warmed up a little too, and Rey’s pulled her hair up in to a loose ponytail, Finn pulls himself up on to the silk fabric with one arm. His muscles flex and show as he does so. Rey swallows.

He holds his hand out for her. “Come on.”

“But Finn, there’s—there’s no music.”

“We don’t need it. Come on, we’ve been doing this together for over a year now; you really think we _need_ music? Or are you just trying to get out of rehearsal?” He grins playfully and Rey scoffs.

“ _Rude_.”

“I’m just kidding,” he’s still holding himself up with one hand. He makes it look so easy. (They both do – it’s part of their profession – but it doesn’t make it any less incredible to watch). “You know I know you’re the most dedicated performer I’ve ever met. And the most talented. And graceful. And beautiful…,”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to grovel. I forgive you.” She laughs, feeling ridiculously nervous all of a sudden because _did he just say she’s beautiful?_

And, great, now she's acting like a love struck teenager.

“Okay, good. Now would you come up here? I’m lonely.”

She laughs again, this time whilst stepping forward and reaching up to take his arm in her hand. His hand clasps around her arm in return, and then she’s running forward, picking up speed as they move around in a circle. She runs around the perimeter a couple times, and then her feet come off the floor, and they’re flying.

Rey closes her eyes like she always does when they first take off, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair and the way she suddenly feels like nothing can touch her.

They move in to their routine like it’s second nature. Finn lifts Rey up and holds her in poses as they fly through the air. It’s strange, doing this in silence without any music; suddenly they can hear their movements along the silk, hear each other breathing, hear the wind in their ears. It’s different, but a good different; like it’s more intimate. It’s more focused.

Halfway through their routine, Finn and Rey split the silk in to two and push off from each other so they’re separate and swinging around in opposite directions around the circle.

Rey holds her arm out behind her and points her legs in to her pose, holding a star shape in the air. She can feel Finn’s eyes on her, so she looks up; and he’s smiling, holding his own pose at the same time.

“You—that looks so beautiful,” he smiles. “You’re so talented.”

“So are you.”

He grins, watching as she lowers herself down the silk towards the floor. She wraps her own fabric around her wrist and reaches out her other hand for Finn to take as he flies past her. He does, and lifts her off the ground like she weighs nothing.

They spin together, holding arms as they go around in a circle; and they don’t break eye contact once as they meet in the middle, Finn sliding down to her level and smiling at her, their alternate legs hooking over each other in between them. Rey smiles softly, holding her pose but only really focusing on the way his eyes are searching hers; almost like he’s trying to figure out what she’s thinking. In this pose, their hands cradle each other's faces, creating a soft shape up in the air as they slowly spin. But this time, Finn is actually letting his fingers get a little tangled in her hair - he's been doing this more often recently - and Rey finds herself utterly distracted by the feel of his palm against her cheek and fingers brushing away some hair. Without music or the additional concentration factor of the audience, Rey can only seem to focus on Finn.

Rey realises that it’s not the safest thing to be completely distracted whilst up in the air like this, and so she lets go of him, slowly lowering herself back to the floor.

It’s only when she reaches the floor that she realises she’s out of breath. Finn lands beside her after a moment and frowns.

“You alright? Why did you stop?”

“I’m fine,” Rey looks up at him and offers a convincing smile. “Just…a little tired, that’s all. I felt my muscles give up a bit, so I thought I should stop before I, like, fell.”

“That was probably a smart plan,” he smiles at her in return. “We can have a break. Come on, let’s sit down.”

Rey doesn’t question why he chose to sit in the middle of the stage floor rather than in one of the audience seats, but she smiles - because it’s a very Finn thing - and sits beside him, exhaling through her nose. She hadn’t been lying before; her body was getting tired. But…that wasn’t the main reason she had to break the beautiful eye contact she’d had with him.

Rey slumps back against the floor, lying flat on her back, gazing up at the ceiling. Finn sits back against his hands and looks down at her, a smirk on his face.

“What?” She asks.

“Nothing,” he chuckles, shaking his head. (His smile is bright enough to light up the darkest of rooms). “Just…your hair’s gone all crazy now that you’re lying on the floor.”

“Oh, thanks a lot.”

“No, it looks really cute. _You_ look really cute.” He's chuckling, but then his eyes widen and his smile fades, and Rey wonders if it's possible that her heart literally just skipped a beat. “I—I mean…um…I—sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Finn, you…you know it’s not a crime to compliment me, right?”

“Yeah, but I just…didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“…You didn’t.”

Finn meets her eyes. His eyes are open and bright as they look in to hers, and they’re so kind and warm. Rey loves his eyes. She loves them so much. She could genuinely spend the rest of her life looking in to them and never get bored.

(Rey saw a quote the other day that said, _‘I’m always tired, but never of you’_ , and she smiled at that, because it’s how she feels about Finn).

“So…you don’t mind me complimenting you like that?” Finn asks suddenly.

The sound of his voice in the silence actually makes her blink in surprise. “Um—no,” she stammers slightly, looking up at him with a curious expression on her face. “…Of course I don’t.”

“Okay, well…I…sort of think you’re really beautiful.”

Rey stops breathing for a minute. She stares at him. Blinks. Tries to keep her expression as nonchalant as possible. “You—you do?”

“Yeah,” he laughs nervously, awkwardly scrubbing at the back of his head. “I…just admitted that to you. I’ve been waiting to tell you that since I first met you.” He's told her in other situations, like when she's dressed up or rehearsing a performance, but never like this. Never just _because._

Rey doesn’t know what else to say. She _wants_ to say _‘me too! me too!’_ , but instead, she just says, “that’s…that’s a long time.”

“Yeah,” Finn breathes out, nervous and suddenly kind of breathless. “Sorry, I—I just felt like I could tell you right now.”

“You can, um…you can tell me that as much as you like.” Rey is staring at him with wide eyes, and her heart is racing so fast in her chest. She’s waited so long to hear him say something like that to her. And, right now, he doesn’t know if he means it like _that_ or not; so she figures she’ll test the waters. See if it really _is_ something he’d like to say to her more than just once; see if, maybe, he does feel the same.

She’s terrified. A nervous wreck. Lying here, under Finn’s gaze, his eyes searching in to her soul, almost like a question. He’s only a couple feet away from her face. Rey wants to kiss him, but that’s not an unfamiliar feeling. She always wants to kiss Finn. Always has and always will.

“Really?” He finally answers.

“Yeah.”

There’s a long moment of silence. Their eye contact is solid for that moment, the only sound being their breaths and Rey’s heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears.

Suddenly, Finn exhales loudly and looks away. “Look, Rey, I—I need to tell you something.”

Rey frowns. Slowly, she sits up so they’re at the same level, her legs crossed like a pretzel in front of her. He’s probably going to tell her that he’s not interested in her in that way. Yep, that’s it. That’s what this is.

Rey braces herself for the disappointment and sadness that is about to hit her.

But then he shakes his head and speaks again.

“I—I’ve been holding this back for a while now, because I didn’t want to ruin what we have. Because our friendship is so important to me, Rey, it really is. And I want you to know that. I need you to know that. Before I say anything else.” He takes a deep breath and sort of squares his shoulders, looking out in front of him for a moment before half turning back to her. His eyes meet hers for a moment before he looks away again. “Anyway, I—I just think that I have to tell you this, because otherwise it’s just going to eat me up inside. I…I sort of have feelings for you, Rey. I have ever since I first met you. And I—I guess I’d hoped they would go away, because I didn’t think that you felt the same, and I never wanted to ruin anything that we had as friends, you know? But lately, it’s just been getting stronger, and I…I felt I had to tell you. Because I wanted it to be out in the open, and I thought that…maybe…maybe there was a tiny chance you would feel the same too.”

Rey thinks her mouth might be hanging open. She’s too shocked to care about how stupid it must look.

Her eyes are wide, disbelieving, and she stares at him. She can’t even speak. Can’t even fathom what she’s thinking right now.

All this time, he’s felt the same? All this time he’s had feelings for her too, and they’ve been wasting time thinking it’s an unrequited love when they could have been spending this past year _together_?

“I—” Rey stammers, because it’s been at least a minute since he finished talking and he’s been staring at her looking terrified ever since. (But he’s still being so patient. He’s always so patient. _Bless him_ ).

“You don’t have to say anything, Rey,” he offers eventually, “and if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay. I just—I don’t want this to ruin anything, you know? And—”

“Finn, I…,” she cuts him off. Then shuffles in closer so she can reach out and take his hand; trying to hide the fact that her hands are literally trembling. She laces their fingers together.

 _Oh,_ Rey thinks, _so this is what it feels like to hold Finn's hand. How is it better than I imagined?_

“I…I do feel the same. I do. I have all this time, too.” Her mouth is so dry. She’s so nervous.

Finn’s palms are sweating, too, so she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You—you _do_? You have!?”

“Yes,” Rey can’t help but let out a little giggle – partly out of relief; partly because all this time they’ve been avoiding the subject, when it really could’ve been so simple – and she shuffles in even closer. “Yes, Finn. I have feelings for you, too. Really strong feelings, actually.”

There’s a small pause, but Finn’s lips breaks out in to the biggest grin Rey thinks she’s ever seen on his face. She grins with him. (It’s impossible not to).

“I—I can’t believe it! I honestly thought you were going to laugh in my face.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rey shakes her head, “I would never laugh at you. You know that.”

“It’s just—you’re my best friend. And I didn’t want my feelings to ruin that.”

“Neither did I. That’s why I never told you.”

Finn sighs in disbelief. “I can’t believe that we’ve felt like this for over a year now. And we’ve only just told each other.”

“I _know_ ,” Rey smirks, “think of all the wasted time. All the things that have been building up inside…,”

Finn grins again. Wide. “Oh, yeah. About that. Can I—can I maybe, um, kiss you? Please?”

The words actually coming out of Finn’s mouth are more than enough to literally drive her _crazy_. She’s imagined this moment in so many different ways. But she never thought that it would actually _happen_.

_It’s actually happening. Finn is going to kiss me. Should I pinch myself?_

“Yes,” Rey tries so hard not to whimper her answer, because he’s staring at her lips now, and she’s staring at his, and _when did their faces get so close_? “Please.”

He starts slow. Just a gentle tilt of his chin, slowly moving in closer towards her lips. And then their lips touch, so softly and carefully, as if they’re worried anything any harder might break the moment. Finn’s finger is gently holding her chin, curved just lightly against her skin.

He pulls away ever so slightly after a second. Rey can’t open her eyes. Or, at least, she doesn’t _want_ to. Because opening her eyes would mean that the kiss is over. And she doesn’t want the kiss to be over.

So she finds the back of his head with her hand, cups her palm there, and then pulls him back in. This time, her lips are open, and she catches his top lip in between both of hers. Finn seems to melt in to her, letting his hand fully cup her cheek and smooth over her skin.

And then, suddenly, Rey’s mouth isn’t so dry anymore.

Because Finn’s is moving against hers, lips moving away for a split second and then coming back again. His mouth is so warm. So wet. It’s what Rey (and apparently Finn, too) has been waiting for all this time; so she can’t help it when she slides her hand up over his hair and pushes further in to him, shuffling as close as she can possibly get. She sighs when his fingers trail over her jaw, settling against her neck.

It’s not the most comfortable of positions, really, so Rey gently tugs on him, pulling him down towards her as she leans backwards to lie down. Finn knows what she’s getting at straight away, so their kiss doesn’t stop as she lies fully back on the floor and he suspends his weight over her. She holds the back of his neck, feeling his soft hair with her fingertips.

Rey gasps when Finn’s tongue pushes just slightly in to her mouth, asking permission to go in fully, and she doesn’t hold back in her enthusiastic nod as she connects her own tongue with his. And then Finn moans in to her mouth, and it’s one of the most incredible things Rey has ever felt.

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss, like they’re trying to make up for all the time they lost whilst they were hiding their feelings. Kissing Finn is everything Rey ever hoped it would be and more. His lips are so firm but soft and warm, and his tongue glides perfectly along hers, creating a warmth that grows in her stomach and spreads down to between her legs. Because he is just too much. He’s too good.

When Finn pulls away, he looks in to her eyes, his own eyes dark and sparkling just a little. He licks his lips, and it makes Rey want to kiss him again.

“Sorry, I just needed to breathe,” he chuckles, and his breath brushes against Rey’s face.

She can’t help it. She leans in to kiss him again.

“Rey,” he laughs again and reaches out to brush some hair back from her face. “You know we have all the time in the world to kiss now, right?”

Rey smirks. Smoothes her hand over his hair again. “Why’s that, Finn?”

“Well…I was sort of hoping we could, you know…be _together_. Seeing as we both have feelings for each other, and we just made out, you know…nothing major.”

A grin spreads across her lips. “Oh. _Together_.”

“Yeah. I mean…unless you don’t want to. This could just be a one time thing, if you want. Not that I _want_ it to be a one time thing, not at all, but if—if you wanted, then that’s fine. Or we could—”

Rey cuts him off by kissing him again. Just once, and with her lips closed, and when she pulls away, she grins so hard that wrinkles appear around the corners of her eyes.

“You’re asking me to be your girlfriend.”

“Um…yeah. I am.”

“Well, then, yes. Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, Finn. Of _course_ I will.” What she doesn’t say is, _I’ve been dreaming of this since the first moment I spent with you_.

Finn grins too, and it’s so bright and beautiful that Rey could cry. He kisses her again, smoothing his thumb against her hair. “You’re not just my girlfriend,” he whispers against her lips. Then pecks her nose, and she wrinkles it happily. “You’re my wonderful, extremely _cute_ girlfriend.”

“And you’re my wonderful, cute _boyfriend_.”

“Wow,” he kisses her nose again, “does that feel weird to say? We’re boyfriend and girlfriend?”

She shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah, I guess,” she says casually. “But it’s a good weird.” And then she kisses him again, mouth open and tongue already sliding against his.

This is a really, really good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I just wanted to write a fic where it was acceptable for the first line to be 'sequins. Sequins everywhere.' Heheheheh
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you for reading! I'm really sorry if this was lame, I had the idea and felt super excited about it but idk if I really did it justice? And I'm not sure about the ending? Hmm. Buuuut I'm considering writing a sequel or making this in to a multi chapter fic? Possibly w/smut, I'm not entirely sure. Let me know what you'd think of that? Idk man :')
> 
> Story behind this is I went to the circus and there was this cute couple who did aerial ropes together and I was like fINNREY FINNREY FINNREY and the idea wouldn't leave me alone :')  
> I obvs have no experience in the circus profession, closest I come is ballet lmao, so apologies to any aerial artists or circus peeps for any inaccuracies. (If there's anyone reading this who does do this stuff: omg, you're amazing, bless you).  
> Please do leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, and thank you again for reading :)  
> Un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are unintentional and my own!  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
